five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Chica
Were you looking for Adventure Chica's counterparts? : Adventure Jack O Chica, Adventure Nightmare Chica, Adventure Toy Chica, Adventure Withered Chica or Adventure Phantom Chica? "Let's Eat!" - Chica's Loading Message Chica is an animatronic first appearing in the Five Nights at Freddy's series and one of eight beginner characters in FNAF World. She starred in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as Withered Chica, alongside her counterpart Toy Chica and later starred in FNaF 3 as Phantom Chica and her last form appeared in FNaF 4 as Nightmare Chica who was replaced by Jack O Chica in the Halloween update. Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic. She wears a large white bib that covers most of her upper body and her bib has small colorful triangles on it, along with the text '"LET'S EAT!!!''' printed in yellow with a dark purple outline. She has dark purple eyes with long, thick, black eyelashes and an orange beak with buck teeth on the top along with orange legs, and her feet have three talons. Like all of the other Chicas, she holds a pink cupcake on a plate that has blue eyes, as well as buck teeth and a striped candle on top of it. Like the other characters, she has four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot and like always she has the little hair the sticks up like some characters. Adventure Chica, along with all her counterparts, is one of the 48 playable Characters in the game since Update 2. Chicas Role Ingame is that of a healer. All her attacks heal your team one way or another, and only one of her attacks actually damages her enemies. Chica, despite being a massive healer, is actually one of the worst, if not the worst characters in the game. Her large number of healing abilities is quickly rendered useless when only one of them actually ends up being useful past the very early game. That ability is Cupcakes, while Party Favors and Regen Song sound great on paper, Ingame they quickly loose their use. When using Chica, you will want to spam Cupcake as much as possible, and only use Party Favors when your team is at full health, or at least near it. Cupcakes will be your main method of healing during the early to mid and even sometimes late game, and only really gets replaced by Gift Boxes and Healing Jam 2. At first this might make Chica appear to be one of the best most important characters in the game until you realize that Party Favors and Regen Song simply aren't worth having, and that other starting characters like Bonnie and Toy Chica have better abilities while also having healing abilities that fill the same role as Cupcakes. Party Favors Causes very minor damage to your enemies while only slightly healing your allies. In the very early game this healing is surprisingly good, however once you get only a few extra levels higher, the small amount of healing becomes useless as your team simply has too much health and enemies hit too hard to really justify using it. In the end you will most likely be spamming Cupcakes. Party Favors simply gets outclassed by any attack that deals damage in the game, especially since Cupcakes is much better at healing, there is never a reason to justify taking Party Favors over Cupcakes for healing, or for any other attack for damage. As for Regen Song, on paper it sounds amazing, healing constantly over time actually is great, however the amount you actually heal quickly becomes useless once you make a little progress in the game. The enemies you face will deal much more damage then Regen Song will ever heal, since it only heals around 15-30 hp, on average 20-25, every 5-7 seconds or so. While enemies will be attacking for about 60 to 80 damage and will be attacking in groups of up to 4 at around the same interval, out damaging the healing and usually causing enough damage that a Cupcakes is required to keep a team member alive, or that Regen song simply wont heal enough and Cupcakes will still be required either way. Regen song becomes very reliant on defensive buffs and stuns to allow your team to out heal the damage the enemy team dishes out, however if you ever find yourself in this scenario, where you are out healing the damage your enemies are dealing, you should instead simply attack until they bring your team to around half hp and simply use Cupcake to heal all the damage taken, since the enemy mean will have no means of quickly finishing off your characters and you can safely use Cupcakes to keep them alive. Chica is a character that gets quickly outclassed by any character, Bonnie's higher damage with other attacks while using Happy Jam the heal the team is simply better then Chica's Regen Song and Party Favors, while Toy Chica's Birthday and Waterhose do a better job supporting the team compared to Party Favors and Regen Song. As such Chica should be replaced by basically any other animatronic in the game for either extra damage, buffs, or better healing abilities in the late game, such as Gift boxes and Happy Jam 2. Summary: Chica is a weak character that only has one useful ability: Cupcakes, which is a healing ability that two other starting animatronics can match. While Party Favors and Regen Song are useful during the very early game, especially when you have low level characters versus the first boss, their use are short lived when your team starts getting more HP and enemies start drastically out damaging the healing these abilities provide, and in the end, Bonnie or Toy Chica should fill the role of healer on both teams you have, and Chica should be replaced with any other animatronic that you find as quickly as possible to add some extra damage or utility to your team. Chicas Attacks are: * - Heals your party. * - Heals your party and damages enemies. * - Heals your party over time. Which Chica Model is the best? Chica (Original) Toy Chica Withered Chica Phantom Chica Nightmare Chica *All of Chica's counterparts wear the same bib, with the exception of Toy Chica. *If you look carefully at the teaser trailer, you can see that Chica`s cupcake can jump on its own. *Her eyes are now more purple than pink. *In the start of the trailer, the "LET'S EAT!!!" text on Chica's bib is spelled backwards. This may be an oversight. **Every characters' animation in the start of the trailer might be separated. Chica's animation is possibly flipped so that she holds her cupcake with her left hand, hence her core counterpart being left-handed. *Adventure Chica has three talons, while in the original game, she had two talons. * Chica's loading screen quote is her classic "LET'S EAT!!!" on her bib. * All of Chica's attacks are pink. Plus, they're for healing. ** Her only attack that can damage the enemies is Party Favors, which transfers the enemies' health to the party. Chica_Logo.png|Chica alone Wikia4.PNG Trailer Characterselect.jpg|Chica on the "Party Creation" screen Chica.png|Unlocked Icon WHATTHE-.gif Chica_load.png|In a loading screen FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen Chica.gif|Idle animation Output TBks0P.gif|Healing animation FBCF.png|Chica with Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy ChicaMinigameWalk.gif|Chica in Chica's Rainbow Adventure walking ChicaMinigameIdle.gif|Chica in Chica's Rainbow Adventure standing ChicaMinigameJump.png|Chica Jumping in Chica's Magic Rainbow Adventure chica.png|Full Body Fnafworld20.jpg|Chica in a teaser FB IMG 1459547253678.jpg|Chica in the Update 2 teaser Category:Adventure Characters Category:Characters Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Chicas Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Pink attack users Category:Female